fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
FvF episode 6
'Favourites have won back immunity bitchez!!! ' Lennox: These last 6 days in survivor have been the by far craziest, out of this world crazy sh!t, first we take a huge risk and vote Will out and then Rasheed quits, just beyond dissapointed and then we're down to 5 and we actually won an immunity challenge, but now we're back in a comfratable situation known as tribal council it's getting dangerous it's day 18 we could merge after this vote or we could merge at 10 I'm not sure I'm worried, but even without Will and Rasheed I still got my numbers me Bobby and Damien and I know early on we wanted to keep Silas but we keep on losing any ways and I don't want to go in a merge with Silas I just don't trust him, so it's about time that tonight we vote off Silas Damien: It's day 18 and our tribe has sucked from day 1 but I'm still here and I think if Silas is going to make a move it's now but I don't think he will get anywhere, me Bobby and Lennox have been through a lot this game and I think we're a tight three bond and it will be almost impossible but it's the final 3 I want to be with at the end, but it is essential we get Silas out tonight, he's been leading the resistance against our alliance since day 4 and he majorly needs to go Silas: I've been playing this game probobly harder then anyone else period and getting Will of was a huge and Rasheed going was huge and I've been working on Bobby since day freakin 1, and now it's time him to flip if he ever does, or it's my ass going home and I ain't going to allow that, so yeah I think I've gotten Bobby on our side, I've been telling him how Damien will be to close with the favourites so they'll keep him around and Lennox won't be voted out before me him and Bobby, and I truly do believe my words which is why I do want to vote off Damien because he will be up the favourites ass while Lennox I know won't even though Lennox has been a thorn in my side, but in a merge situation Damien is way more dangerous which is why it's smarter to vote him out tonight Kyle: I think I'm ok tonight because I think they are fed up with Silas and want to boot him tonight, but all I want is to merge at 11 because I need out of this tribe, but there is a shred of hope, that we get Bobby because Bobby has been on the fence for a long time, so if he wants to make a play he needs to make that play now, and I wish I had my idol to potentially sway him but I played it for no reason already, but I mean in this tribe Damien is easily the most dangerous in a merge because he will be kissing so much favourite ass, so if this works out we need to cut Damien Bobby: Just like day 3 I'm in the middle I'm the swing vote and there's legitament reasoning behind, I mean with Silas and Kyle at a merge they are seen as more of a threat then me and they will go first while Damien will kiss ass and Lennox will not be found as a threat because he doesn't come off like that but with Damien and Lennox they trust me more and would be less likely to throw me under the bus, but I've played the pre merge of this game and we're merging after this or after one more and I think I will start setting my self up to do well during the merge Damien final words Well I did it, I lived the dream I played a game which I've wanted to play my whole life, I'm only 21 years old and I've got a long life that I can enjoy and I am truly proud of how this game went down, can't wait to watch this on television